


Hulk and Bruce Headcanon

by MariaBronn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Headcanon, Multiple Personalities, One Shot, Other, appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: Just a thing I thought of





	Hulk and Bruce Headcanon

So as a person with DID (formerly known as multiple personality disorder) we love that they fight. Like in Ragnarok its like a 2 year "fugue" state in which Hulk is fronting and Bruce has no memory of it. Then in Infinity War Bruce cant get him to come out. We just feel like it shows some of the struggle of wanting to front and wanting to hide and then wanting out again. The way he talks to Hulk like he's seperate but still a part of him reminds me of the way me and Cicera fight sometimes. I don't know, maybe its just me, but seeing that kind of dynamic with out it being scary like "Split" or "Tobias Hankel" makes me really happy. Multiple people present in my mind isn't scary always. I like to pretend that Hulk/Bruce has it too.


End file.
